<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вторжение by madmoonmouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952344">Вторжение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoonmouse/pseuds/madmoonmouse'>madmoonmouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Invasion, Crossover, Gen, Wholock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoonmouse/pseuds/madmoonmouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон, телевизор и далеки в телевизоре.<br/>Миру нужен Доктор.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вторжение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ручка монотонно скрипела, послушно выводя слова рецепта. На самом деле Джон не понимал почему – на вид с ней было все нормально, но она скрипела как старое перо или какая-нибудь ржавая железяка. Он потер переносицу, незаметно ущипнув себя. В комнате стояла ужасная духота, от которой все время хотелось спать. А еще лучше уснуть. Сном. Вечным. Все лучше, чем смотреть на происходящее.<br/>
Распахнутые окна не спасали – только добавляли посторонний шум. Жара стояла повсюду, как будто Лондон лихорадило в предчувствии приближающейся и неумолимой угрозы. Людей лихорадило тоже – к сегодняшнему дню не осталось почти никого, кто не понимал бы серьезность происходящего.<br/>
Из соседней комнаты доносились звуки телевизора, а в кресле напротив, нервно теребя манжеты, сидел пожилой пациент. Доктор Уотсон поставил последнюю точку и с как можно более бодрой и искренней улыбкой протянул тому рецепт.<br/>
- Будете принимать это, и через две недели станете как новенький.<br/>
- Если все еще буду жив к тому моменту, - буркнул старик, пряча листок во внутренний карман. – Если мы все будем живы.<br/>
Джон только еще раз улыбнулся, врать о том, что все будет хорошо, у него уже не было сил.<br/>
Распрощавшись с пациентом, он перешел в соседнюю комнату и сделал звук громче. Последние дни он принимал дома – многие так теперь делали, предпочитая не выходить лишний раз на улицу. Хотя какая глупость – стены все равно не спасут.<br/>
По всем каналам показывали новости – их теперь все время показывали. А люди их все время смотрели, затаив дыхание в страхе, волнении, ужасе и надежде на чудо.<br/>
Потому что только чудо могло спасти их от далеков.<br/>
Первые корабли появились в атмосфере Земли две недели назад. Сперва никто даже ничего не понял, некоторые смеялись, называя далеков перечницами-переростками. Смех превратился в ужас, когда «перечницы» уничтожили Нью-Йорк за такой срок, который не снился ни одному злодею из комиксов.<br/>
- А мы напоминаем, что к этому моменту захвачено уже две трети Соединенных Штатов…<br/>
Что ж, похоже, Америка сама накликала на себя неприятности – слишком часто ее захватывали монстры в различных много и не очень миллионных фильмах. Дня через четыре с ней будет покончено. И вопрос, который волнует каждого на этой планете: кто следующий?<br/>
Джон достал чемодан из-под кровати. Два дня назад хозяин квартиры объявил, что к нему приезжает семья сестры из Канады. Семья большая и для маленького Джона места в этой квартире больше не осталось. Прекрасно, мир и его бюджет разваливаются на куски, а надо искать новое жилье.<br/>
Уотсон был уверен, что через два дня будет ночевать на улице: количество денег в его кармане было пропорционально количеству сдаваемых комнат. Найти сейчас квартиру было не проще, чем философский камень – люди бежали с западного полушария, будто надеялись, что океан сможет спасти их от встречи с далеками. Джон понимал, что такая мелочь как вода вряд ли остановит захватчиков, обладающих самыми совершенными инопланетными технологиями, и покидать Лондон не собирался даже если придется ночевать под открытым небом. Впрочем, и этой участи удалось избежать. Стэмфорд помог найти прекрасную комнату за приемлемую цену. Это было поистине чудо, поэтому Уотсон первым делом спросил, в чем таится подвох. Подвох был во втором квартиранте, которого ни один жилец не мог вынести даже в нынешней ситуации, предпочитая его обществу улицу. Джон решил, что это ему прекрасно подходит.<br/>
Телевизор все еще продолжал передавать истеричные сообщения о далеках. Теперь там выступал представитель какого-то ЮНИТа. Никто не знал, что это за организация – они просто появились из неоткуда сразу же после начала вторжения, но Джон не мог отделаться от странного чувства, что где-то уже слышал о них.<br/>
- Жители земли, я не буду скрывать от вас правду. Мы все в ужасной опасности. Далеки – чудовищные создания, не ведающие жалости. Мы не намерены сдаваться, но горькая истина в том, что помочь нам может только Доктор. И если он слышит нас сейчас, то пусть знает, что нужен сейчас как никогда.<br/>
Джон фыркнул. Призывы найти Доктора крутили по всем каналам каждый день в эти две недели. О Докторе было известно не больше, чем о самом ЮНИТе, но парни с самыми мощными пушками почему-то надеялись только на него. Джону он представлялся кем-то вроде миссии. Неужели люди до сих пор верят в байки о спасителях? Хотя, надо признать, у сегодняшнего парня язык был подвешен – сам Уотсон даже на мгновение почувствовал прилив патриотизма и желание откликнуться. В конце концов, он тоже доктор.<br/>
Джон усмехнулся и бережно положил в карман куртки последнюю вещь – старинные часы, переходившие в его семье от поколения к поколению. Да, он – доктор, но вряд ли тот, который нужен сейчас человечеству.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>